Do Over: Rewriting the Golden Trio Legend
by Kira the DaySlayer
Summary: Summary:  After the ultimate betrayal Harry and his most faithful are sent. Cannon Compliant  even epilogue , Dark characters, Ginny bashing,  light mentions of  Incest.  Harry/Ron/Hermione  trio threesome  READ THE PROLOGUE!
1. Prologue

Prologue, Happily Ever After Didn't Happen

Genre: Adventure, Family

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would have more slash and less good vs. evil.

Pairings: HP/HG/RW, NW/CC, DM/PP, SB/RL, (past) HP/GW

Warning(s): Cannon Compliant (even epilogue), Dark characters, Violence, Death, Swearing, Slash, Het, Fem-slash, Threesome, Ginny bashing, Good Draco, (light mentions of) Incest

Summary: After the ultimate betrayal Harry and his most faithful are sent to rewrite J K Rowling's books.

"speech" – speech  
^speech^ - parseltongue

* * *

_Once upon a time there was a young orphan hero. This hero faced many struggles within his life. One of these struggles was an evil Dark Lord who wanted to kill the boy. _

_But with the help of his two best friends and the wise and good headmaster the hero defeated the Dark Lord. And though there was much death the people of the wizarding world rejoiced. _

_The hero's best friends got married to each other and our hero fell in love with his best friend's little sister. And like everyone else in the wizarding world to two couples had lots of sex and babies. _

_And presumably they all lived happily ever after…_

J K Rowling wrote her story. Sickeningly this is the truth. In the jubilance over the Dark Lords death most of the wizards alive set about fornicating like rabbits. It is also true that the dark haired hero got married had three children and lived the life his wife had always dreamt of.

Where J K ends her story is not the true Happily Ever After-

It was Harry's youngest son's second year at Hogwarts when Harry tested positive to love potion. It seemed that Ginny Weasley had secretly been dosing Harry with it since his fifth year. After finding out the truth Harry went straight to his best friends who were shocked at Ginny's actions. The couple took care of Harry for a week.

During that week Ginny (after making sure Harry could never get his children) went around to everyone, the Order of the Phoenix, the Ministry and her and Harry's friends and told them that he was abusive and the next Dark Lord. By the time Harry face the world again he was no longer a saviour he was the next Dark Lord.

Fortunately for Harry many of his friends were convinced of his innocence. They came a joined the Golden Trio on the run. Within a year they had a whole army to protect Harry. There were close friends like Luna and Neville's families, relatives like George and Percy, familiar names like Terry Boot and Cho Chang, even former enemies like Draco Malfoy. All of whom decided that out of sheer stubbornness Harry would win no matter what even if he was the Dark side.

In the first five years of the "Third War" the Ministry, led by Minister Smith and his "new" wife Ginny, started openly fighting the Dark Lord Potter, Voldemort re-incarnate. In those years Neville lost his wife and children, the Parvati twins disappeared, Lavender contracted Lycanthropy and died during a full moon and Dean Thomas was sentenced to life in Azkaban. The light side lost twenty Aurors; the Dark side lost fifty friends.

In the next five Draco Malfoy lost a leg during a raid, Luna infiltrated the ministry's ranks and Shell cottage, along with its inhabitants were wiped, however, during a single summer the Dark re-claimed Hogwarts. The light never got it back. Three Aurors were lost as well as the original Order of the Phoenix, thirty three of Harry's allies died.

Throughout this time Neville started to date Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy's son and Rose Weasley also started dating. Harry seemed closer to his two best friends and one day the three of them announced that they were together. Love was the only light and hope of the Dark side, they would win because they fought together.

It was in the last moment of desperation that the Dark struck gold. They discovered a way to send their memories back to their 11 year old selves. This was what they needed, a second chance.

In the end Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Cho, Draco were sent to the past. The others had for various reasons rejected to go back as well.

September the 1st – 1991

* * *

This is just an experimental fic so far. If the praise is high enough (hint, hint) then I might expand it.

Lol, this is actually a mesh of three ideas I had in my mind. I wanted to write a "Harry goes back in time" fic, a "different house" fic and a Cannon Compliant story, so I rolled it all up into one!

I hope you all like it!


	2. Chapter 1, A Reunion of Sorts

Chapter 1, A Reunion of Sorts

Genre: Adventure, Family

Warning(s): Canon Compliant (even epilogue), Dark characters, Violence, Death, Swearing, Slash, Het, Fem-slash, Threesome, Ginny bashing, Good Draco, (light mentions of) Incest

Beta: The lovely Mr Teufel1987

"speech" – speech  
^speech^ - Parseltounge

* * *

Harry awoke but kept his eyes shut. His skin was sweaty and hot but slowly being cooled by the icy air. He was lying on an uncomfortable bed with a broken mattress and thin sheets. He could hear the sounds of the wind and nothing else. Opening his eyes a fraction Harry took note of blurriness and smiled. He was back. He sat up and snatched his glasses off the small end table. With a smirk he snapped them cleanly in two. Laughing softly he cast an array of wandless charms on himself. He could now see clearly without the, his hair lay flat and his skin was clearer then it had ever been through puberty.

Deciding to get up Harry quickly tailored Dudley's old rags to at least fit him properly. He opened the curtains to find that it was about four/five in the morning. Grinning Harry looked for his wand. Upon finding it he levitated all his belongings and left the house quietly.

When Harry arrived on the side of the street he held out his wand and was not surprised when the triple Decker Knight Bus in all its horrible purple glory appeared in front of him. He was almost disappointed when a conductor other than Stan stepped out. The man, who was about twenty-five, was in an identical violent purple outfit similar to his future successor's and had a rather large nose.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus," the man said in a deep voice, "Emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Marcus Hazley, and I will be your conductor this evening," Marcus finished grandly, looking proud of himself.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Are you finished or would you like me to bow before you?"

Marcus flushed red and Harry knew he was probably wouldn't last long in his job. Harry, with the help of Marcus, carried his feather-light luggage onto the bus without hassle and climbed aboard.

"Anyway," Harry cut in realising Marcus had not spoken yet, "I'm going to King's Cross, how much is that?"

Marcus, no longer red faced, said, "10 sickles for the ride plus a-"

Harry shoved the money at the man, "I have no interest in tooth brushes, tea or anything else."

Marcus fumbled with the money, "Well, er, right then. Off we go Ernie."

The little driver slammed the accelerator and the bus roared to life, speeding along a narrow back street.

"Is there a girl here at all? She has brown hair, is about my height and is probably carrying a book," Harry asked as Marcus shepherd him to a plush lounge chair.

"Nah, The only person on the bus is a pretty little Asian girl with a foul mouth," Marcus complained.

"Really? She might be a friend of mine. Can you show me to her?"

"Right-o, this way," Marcus said.

Harry decided to leave his luggage on the bottom deck as he followed the conductor. Up on the third deck Harry saw a short black-haired girl with dozens of bags. He smiled and strutted up to her.

"Cho?" he said sliding into the seat next to her.

"Harry? You made it! God I was so worried that I was the only one who, you know, got here. My parents are alive, isn't that great! I hugged my sister for ten minutes freaking her out. Are you okay?" Cho quickly rambled off.

"Breathe Cho, I'm fine," Harry laughed.

"Sorry," Cho laughed, "I'm glad you're fine."

They spent the chaotic trip to London in companionable silence, occasionally grabbing various objects to keep their balance as the bus suddenly stopped and started not wanting to talk openly in public. They finally arrived at Platform nine and Three Quarters with about ten minutes to spare; the bus was having an unusually busy day. Harry started for the train when he spotted red hair.

"Can you take my bags Cho? I just spotted Ron," Harry asked.

"'Kay but hurry; the reunion," she said casting a spell to make his luggage follow her.

The youngest Weasley boy was no longer the tall, muscled warrior Harry was use to instead he was beanpole tall and skinny. But as his eyes skimmed his friend Harry couldn't help but conclude that Ron was still kind of cute.

Harry walked round and snuck up behind Ron to whisper huskily in his ear, "Hey sexy."

Ron turned and threw his arms around him, "Harry!"

Harry pulled the red head away from his family and closer to the wall. Ron's hand settled on his hips.

"The muggles didn't hurt you did they?" Ron whispered concerned.

Harry shook his head and nuzzled Ron's neck, "I missed waking up with you and Hermione though."

Ron hugged him closer and breathed in his ear causing, "I missed it too. But we'll never be split like that again Ry."

Harry flicked his tongue out to run across Ron's neck. Harry was rewarded with a soft moan and bit down.

"Harry," Ron whispered softly and pulled the boy up for a kiss.

Harry closed his eyes and sunk into the lip lock when two voices rang out-

"Holy shit Ron!" the twins gasped.

Ron smirked, "Hullo everyone, this, er, is Harry."

Harry looked over his shoulder to see the entire Weasley family staring at them in shock. Harry's eyes met Ginny Weasley's and he gulped and looked away. Removing himself from Ron's arms he strode confidently up to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter and I'm dating your son," He said holding out his hand with a smile.

Arthur Weasley shook it. "Arthur," he said bemused, "and how long have you been dating Ron?"

Harry struggled not to laugh at Mrs Weasley's red face, "A while. Oh, Ron," Harry turned back to his boyfriend, "Hermione will be waiting on the train for us."

Ron smirked back at him, "Right you are Harry. Excuse us everyone but we mustn't keep our princess waiting."

Quickly grabbing his arm, Ron dragged Harry on to the train. They stopped to take a breath outside the last compartment where Hermione and the others were waiting for them.

"Well that wasn't planned," Harry drawled smiling at Ron.

Ron huffed, "Shut up Harry."

Harry simply smirked and pulled open the compartment door.

* * *

Hello all!

This chapter is (A) shorter than I would like and (B) has more couple-y stuff then it usually will, cause Harry wants to make sure Ron is okay and vice versa. Please put up with it for the next two chapters until I'm really in to the story.

Also sorry for the lateness (sorta) I had three assignments due and a speech. I also went to a young writers workshop today so now I'm pumped full of ideas and will be posting more frequently, hopefully.

Switch over to via my profile and read my recreation of Romeo and Juliet (I figured that so many people make money off it that it doesn't count as fan-fiction) cause it has no reviews, and that makes me sad :'(

Yes I am once again high on sugar and typing really fast!

Anyway, posting again soon, probably tomorrow, but please review anyway. I like getting questions, suggestions and even flames, so long as you read the whole chapter and point out exactly what needs to change. (No slash bashing cause it says HARRY/RON/HERMIONE THREESOME, what else would that mean?)

REVIEW!


	3. Hiatus

Hiatus

I don't have any current plans to update Do-Over or Stolen Black (I'm putting them on official hiatus for the moment) simply because year 12 school work has taken over my life right now. I'm only updating one of my stories (Snakes in Guise) until further notice. I'm really sorry about this but I will try to update (it will just be incredibly unpredictable).


End file.
